This disclosure relates to an infant cared device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for providing the combined functions of an infant incubator and an infant warmer and which includes a radiant heater assembly contained within a housing and mechanisms to quickly reduce the heating from a radiant heater assembly when the infant care device is quickly converted from an open infant radiant warming device to an enclosed incubator.
Infants often require additional heat to maintain their body at a normal temperature. One device that can provide this additional heating is a special kind of bed that can convert from an open radiant warmer to an enclosed incubator. The open radiant warmer primarily heats using a radiant heater that focuses heat on to the bed surface. When the bed is converted into an enclosed incubator the primary heat is provided by forced air heating using a blower and an air heater typically located under the patient bed.
A problem experienced with a bed that converts from open radiantly heated bed to an enclosed incubator is preventing the radiant heat from overheating the infant while the radiant heating element cools down after the bed has transitioned to an incubator configuration.
There are, of course, many devices or apparatus for the warming of an infant and to supply the necessary heat to maintain the infant at a predetermined temperature. Of the various apparatus, there are infant warmers that are basically planar surfaces on which the infant is positioned and which planar surfaces generally include side guards to keep the infant safely within the confines of the apparatus. Infant warmers normally have an overhead radiant heater that is located above the infant and which thus radiates energy in the infrared spectrum to impinge upon the infant to maintain the infant at a warm, predetermined temperature. Since the infant is otherwise totally exposed to the surroundings, there is almost unlimited access to the infant by the attending personnel to perform various procedures on that infant. At typical infant warmer is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,517 of Falk et al as prior art to that patent.
There are also infant incubators and which are more confined enclosures that contain the infant within an enclosed controlled atmosphere in an infant compartment that provides heat to the infant and also may provide control of humidity in the enclosed environment. Such incubators maintain the infant for long periods of time and include handholes to access the infant and/or there is normally a larger access door that can be opened to access the infant or to insert or remove the infant to and from the incubator. Such devices provide a good atmosphere to the infant and control that local environment within which the infant is located, however, it is sometime difficult to perform a wide variety of procedures on the infant due to the somewhat limited access to that infant. A typical infant incubator is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,824 of Koch et al.
At the present, there are also certain infant care apparatus that combine the functions of an infant warmer and an incubator. One such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,077 of Donnelly et al and which has an overhead canopy including an infrared heater and the canopy and heater are raisable and lowerable with respect to an infant positioned in the apparatus. Therefore, the device can operate as an incubator when the canopy and heater are in the lowered position and can act as an infant warmer when the canopy and the heater are in the upper position.
One difficulty, however, is in the raising and lowering of the heater. It is important to insure that the infant as well as the attending personnel are not subjected to the possibility of touching any of the heated surfaces of the heater or components that are warmed by contact or close proximity to that heater. In addition, it is also important that radiant energy from the various heated surfaces connected with the heater, as well as convective heat not continue to be emitted from those surfaces when the heater is in close proximity to the infant. As such, therefore it is advantageous that the heater be lowered fairly rapidly when the user decides to convert the operation from that of an infant warmer to that of an infant incubator and where the heater is lowered to the incubator position in close proximity to the infant. The heater itself takes a certain period of time to cool down and normal lowering of the heater does not afford sufficient time for that cool-down to take place.
Accordingly, when the heater is lowered, there are still surfaces of the heater and its housing that are hot spots and which continue to radiate heat that is focused in the direction of the infant only at that point, the heater is located at a close proximity to the infant. Thus those hot spots can cause localized heated areas of the infant and the effect potentially harmful to the infant. It is therefore, important that some means be provided to prevent those surfaces from radiating to the infant or from being inadvertent touched by the infant or any of the attending personnel.
Although the solution proposed here can be applied in any number of patient care devices the example to be shown is for an infant warming device. A variety of various infant warming devices are used to provide heat support to premature infants who cannot sustain their own body temperature. In the treatment of infants, and particularly those born prematurely, it is necessary to provide heat to the infant during the care and treatment of the infant and to minimize heat loss from the infant's body. An apparatus for providing such heat will be referred to in this disclosure as an infant warming device. In general such an apparatus comprises a flat planar surface on which the infant rests while various procedures are carried out. There are normally protective guards that surround the infant and some type of overhead heater directing radiant energy toward the infant. It should be understood that these infant warming devices might have other descriptive names, such as, for example, an infant care device, or an infant care center, patient care center, an infant incubator, or a combination device, and this disclosure anticipates any of those other names. This disclosure will use the term infant warming device.